Blood and Acid
by MacabreMonster
Summary: Post Underworld Awakening: Two worlds collide and all hell breaks loose. Selene, Michael, Eve are back and the meet a foe they could never imagine… Until an unheard hero reveals themselves. Who or what will prevail?
1. Chapter 1

We drove up to the entrance to the small town. Michael, Eve, and I went on a moonlit walk around Willows Peak under the clear sky. The town oddly seemed to be abandoned. The moonlight lit the town and showed the windows boarded up. We walked around some more. Then someone or something grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Selene, you shouldn't be out." It was the innkeeper, Bill. He looked scared, no, horrified.

"Bill, what's wrong?" I asked. Michael, Eve, and I exchange glances. Bill yanked me to the side towards the inn. I followed the way that Bill was pulling me towards. Michael and Eve followed closely behind.

"Get in… Qui-quickly" he stuttered. Michael and I shrugged. We both glanced at Eve and we all went inside the inn. "Here is your free room I promised… Make sure the windows and doors are locked." He warned and then he vanished. We sat in our room quietly until my daughter opened her mouth.

"Mum, why do you think we are stuck in here?" She questioned. She was right. Why are we sitting in here? I glanced over to Michael and our eyes met. I stood up and we all went to the 'dining hall' to keep us occupied. We got downstairs to the lobby and no one is there, not even Bill. Michael stopped.

"Selene, there is someone in the corner there." He pointed out. I didn't pay any mind to it until Michael started walking towards them. I stood there and glared at him. "They look like they don't belong here." He said. Michael was right. They were wearing an outfit that looks something out of the sci-fi movie these humans watch. They wore a bunt umber colored top. It the outfit looks like it's made of leather but also futuristic. We couldn't tell the gender from the distance.

The human, we presume, stood up and walked towards us. "Hello." She said. Now I can tell it is a woman. Her skin wasn't pale but not tan. Her long brown hair moved as she crossed her arms. "What are you doing up so late at night?" She asked. She seemed to be of no harm.

"I could ask you the same thing." Eve retorted. The woman smiled and walked closer to us, too close. I always have a gun with me so I raised my Beretta and held it to her face.

"Sorry about my mum… She is protective." Eve commented.

"I can see that." The woman chuckled. "I'm Ellen Ripley. Ripley for short." She said. I lowered my gun and I looked over her.

"Hello Ripley. I am Selene, this is Michael, and our daughter Eve." I explained. Eve yawned and I told her to go to bed. So she went to the room. "I hope she locks the door and windows like Bill said." I thought and hoped to myself.

**I lay down on the bed. I was drifting asleep. I heard a hissing noise. I thought it was the wind. I hoped it was the wind. Then the window broke. **

Michael and I both heard a window break. Quickly we looked towards the stairs and Ripley was already heading up. When our attention came back to each other's faces we both spoke "Eve!" We ran up the stairs hearing gun fire. Ripley was shooting at something. We pushed her out of the way to see some kind of creature lying next to Eve. The creature was dripping some sort of yellow liquid. Michael and I we stupefied at the creature. It had a humanoid shape, but it was unusual. We have never seen such a creature.  
"Xenomorph." Ripley said. Michael and I looked at her in astonishment.  
"What?" We said in unison.  
"That creature... It's called a Xenomorph. I remember when I was put on bug hunts. And that's how I turned out like this..." Ripley explained. I ran to Eve. While I was making sure Eve was un harmed Michael and Ripley talked about the creature.

"More are out there. There is a queen... One monster of a mother." Ripley carried on. I looked at Eve then out the window. A new evil appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at Eve, but we all hear a sizzling. Eve cried in pain. I move her away from the creature. The yellow liquid was on her ankle. I almost looked like it was boiling on her skin.  
"Get it off of her quickly!" Ripley told us. Michael ripped tore some the bed sheet and wiped it off.  
"What the hell was that?" I asked. I was in bewilderment. "Ripley, you tell me what the fuck is going on!" I demanded. Ripley just looked at Michael and me. Then her eyes slide to Eve.  
"That yellow liquid is acid. But let's make a trade?" She said in a soothing voice.  
"A trade?" Michael asked. Ripley just smiled.  
"You tell me what you are, and I will tell you what is happening." She explained. I looked and Michael. I saw in his eyes that we needed to know.  
I stood up. "I am a vampire—"Ripley cut me off.  
"A vampire?" She chucked and continued. "I've heard a lot of things, but that's new." My eyes narrow. I bare my fangs. "Oh now I see." Ripley had a minor laugh before finishing. " So are all of you vampires?" She asked.  
"Nah, Eve and I are hybrids. Half vampire. Half lycan… werewolf." Michael revealed. Ripley smiled.  
"Well then, aren't we all special?" She said jokingly. I got angry and pulled out my gun again.  
"Who or what are you?" I asked in a grievous tone. I looked her dead in the eye, but Ripley showed no fear. I stood up as I lowered my gun. "You're not human." I said while walking towards her. I took a better look at her. The one thing that stood out was her slightly sharp nails. They were an odd dark olive green.  
"I am a clone of the original Ripley. I'm the 8th and final, the one of the only successful one."She started to say before I stopped her.  
"You're a clone? Sounds like something in a Sci-Fi movie, but how do you know these creatures?" Michael asked. As he watched Eve's wound. "Selene. She's not healing." He added.  
"The original Ripley fought them after her first encounter. She has had many more, not just one. I am a hybrid of human and xenomor-." I cut her off.  
"How is that possible, you look nothing like them?" Michel asked. Ripley stood there. Not scared, not mad, she just stood there.  
"I have their abilities and instincts." She retorted. Then she put her hand up. "Listen, can you hear it? Can you hear them?" Ripley asked. Eve looked up at Ripley and nodded. "We need to leave now." Michael helped carry Eve out of the room. Ripley took me to her room.  
"Why are we here Ripley?" I asked impatiently. Ripley ignored me and ran into her room. Then she threw something at me. It was a gun. I had never seen one of these before.  
"M41A Pulse Rifle. Best of the best… Now we have to find Michael and Eve." She said. Then a scream came from outside. It was Eve.  
I took the gun from Ripley and kicked down a door and I stopped. The room was full of these egg like objects. A slight hissing noise and one opened then two, then three. Little creatures scurried out of their eggs and towards me. I didn't know how to use the pulse rifle but I aimed and shot. After each one died acid seeped on to the floor eating away the wood.  
I stopped and stared. "No time for this" I thought. I darted through the room and out the window. Ripley followed. Michael was transformed but fighting the xenomorph.  
"Michael, get away from it!" I yelled. He heard me and moved as fast as he can to get away. I aimed and fired. The gun was a little hard to control, but I got used to it. Then I found the grenade launcher. "Here goes nothing" I whisper. I pulled back on the fore-end of the launcher and pushed forward. The grenade went right to it and destroyed the beast.  
"Nice Selene. You got it on the first try." Ripley put her hand on my shoulder. Michael and Eve walked over to Ripley and I. Eve was healing after all but slowly. Michael was now back to his human form.  
"Thank you Selene." He kissed her on the forehead. Ripley had to interrupt.  
"They are still more here. They are surrounding us as we speak. We have to find a place to hide." Ripley warned.  
"The inn isn't safe. Eve said. She seemed so afraid. "What about the gun shop? Loads of weapons and ways to restock. So even if they do get in we will be ready." Eve suggested nervously. Ripley smiled and patted Eve on the head.  
"Excellent suggestion." Ripley looked at us for approval. Michael and I nodded 'yes'. That was our next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

We snuck through the town to Hadley's Hope: Gun & Ammunition. None of the aliens seemed to be around. Ripley stopped and pointed up at a roof cover over us. We both raised our rifles, me looking around at eye level and Ripley aiming above. I handed Michael my Beretta 92FSs and motioned him to take Eve to the shop.

I listened closely and heard something to my left. Nothing there but Ripley's back. Then out of the corner of my I see a figure scramble across the street.

"What was that?" I whispered.

Ripley replied quietly, "Probably one of them… Keep visual." I slowly crept towards the area. A figure jumped out at me. I shot at it. Thankfully I missed. The figure was Bill.

"Bill. What are you doing out here?" I angrily whispered. I received no answer. "Bill?" Still I received no reply. "Bill!" I yelled as low as I could.

His body started to convulsing. He started to whelp. He looked like he was in pain. Blood splattered towards me. I didn't care if Bill was my friend. I shot him dead in the face. It was too late though. The creature had already burst from his chest.

"What the actual fuck!" I said loudly as I fired at the little bastard.

Ripley added "Selene behind you!" And then I heard the rifle fire. I ducked but the creatures acidic blood get on my arm. I wince in pain and fell to my knee.

With a hateful glint in my eye I looked up and fired at the Xenomorph.

I looked at Ripley "We need to move. Now. They must have heard that." I said quickly. Ripley didn't even need to say anything for me to know I was right.

We ran as fast to the shop. The door was locked and sealed.

"Michael!" I yelled. Ripley and I can hear the creatures hustle towards us. "Michael!" I banged on the door. He finally let us in. We barricaded the door and sealed it. Finally, or momentarily, we were safe.

"Selene are you all right?" Asked Michael as I fell to the ground. My left arm wasn't healing. It burned. I knew Michael had gotten angry because he saw the burns.

"We need to feed. That's why we aren't healing quickly." Eve said. I knew she was right, but how would we? We all looked at each other, then to Ripley. She looked puzzled to why we are staring at her.

"If you're looking to drink from me… My blood is acidic too. It will corrode your insides." She said with a serious tone. Then her eyes moved towards my daughter. Eve looked scared and Ripley knew it. "You're scared aren't you?" snickered out of Ripley's mouth. "You know that they are coming. They probably have surrounded us already." She continued. Eve froze in place.

I stood up and ranted at Ripley, "Don't you think she's had enough?" Ripley looked over at me while I took pause. "Ripley, believe it or not she is only a child!" I yelled. Ripley replied by placing her finger to her lip telling me to be quiet. I sat back down.

"She's not a child. She's a teenager God damn it! The original Ripley knew child who survived weeks against these bastards. Eve needs to know what we are up against." Ripley started. She had paused to see our faces. "That little girl I knew survived with no weapons, no training. Instincts only. Your instincts are greater, you're stronger and you know to shoot a gun. I think we can handle ourselves!" Ripley finished.

Michael and I looked at each other.

"She's right Selene." Michael said looking back and forth between me and Eve. "If that little girl could survive… So can we." He said with a grin. "It will be all right."

Eve shook. " Mum, I'm scared…" I looked at her. My instincts told me to agree with Michael that things will be all right. My mind told me I shouldn't give false hope. Then we heard an electronic beeping. I looked behind me and it was some sort of motion tracker. There were five markers on it.

Four of the markers were clustered together. It only beeped when the bar hit the other marker; which was moving towards the cluster.

I turned as I spoke."Ripley. Tell me. You ready for a hunt?" I asked with smirk on my face. Eve looked at me turned pale. Michael stood up, and Ripley walked towards me smiling.

"Always." She said softly as I handed her a loaded pulse rifle. She looked at it, and then back at me with a look of approval. Michael came up and grabbed a flame thrower. Eve still sat there. I walked over to her. I put my arm around her as I sat down.

"It's going to be hard, but we'll get through this." I said and kissed her forehead. I handed her a shotgun. She refused to take it. "Sweetheart you need to take it. You can't fight these things with your claws. Their blood will burn you." I said trying to convince her. After minutes of waiting she touched the shotgun.

"Selene! Better finish fast. 14 meters." Michael said. Ripley slapped in the magazine into the rifle. I looked at Eve and she took the gun. Every got loaded up quick.

Michael read the motion tracker. "8 meters… and there is three more coming." Rang out of his mouth. We all took positions.

"Let's rock n' roll." Ripley said looking ready for a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

We can hear them screeching while they slam themselves into the walls. I could tell Eve didn't know what to do. She has never fired a gun let alone has to use one to save her life.

"Ripley, stay with Eve." I commanded and she nodded and walked over to her. Ripley showed Eve a crash corse on how to use the shotgun. Then something sounded like metal being cut. I turned to around and they had used their tails to cut holes into walls and our barricade.

The moment I saw their head I fired. One down three to go. Michael grunted and Ripley turned around, she aimed.

"Michael! I cant get a clear shot, move!" she yelled. He moved right out of her way and she fired. The alien hissed at Ripley. Michael screamed in pain but I couldn't divert my attention to my mate. Where was the other.

Both Ripley and Michael were too distracted I guess. Then miniature boom and I heard the alien dropped dead. Ripley and I turn to see Eve with the gun locked and loaded for more. Eve fired at the other alien killing it as well.

"Where is the fourth one?" I asked to myself. I hear something moving in the air vents. I look up and follow the sound. I shot at it until I heard Eve gasp and her give a small scream.

She backed up and the alien broke through the air vent gate and grabbed Eve's hurt ankle. We couldn't shoot it because more acid would get on her. Eve didn't seem to care. She shot the xenomorph dead in the face. Her screams of pain were to much for a mother to hear. I ran to my child and held her. Michael detached the alien from her. I looked at Michael. His face was burned slightly.

"Can you walk?" I asked Eve. My I worried more when I saw how ghostly pale she was. She whispered 'no'.

"Michael we need to give her blood and you too." I said.

Ripley titled her head a bit. "There has to be someone who hasn't been cocooned or killed. If we find them you can feed and we can go back to killing these damn aliens." Ripley rationalized. I looked down at Eve and Michael.

"Ripley is right." I looked through the whole the alien had made. "The sun is rising…" I mumbled.

"The mostly come at night. Here's our chance." Ripley said. I looked at Michael who was able pick up Eve even with his pain. Ripley took point and I watched us from behind.

We checked almost 20 buildings. Nothing. We were tired and moved towards the bar. Our last endeavor of the day. We stopped and Michael fired with his free hand.

"Something just went in there." He warned. I moved to the front with Ripley. We're on guard. When are at the door of the bar we are shot at.

"Hey!" I yelled. The firing ceased and we walked in. Only about 20 townsfolk sat there. We looked around as we stepped. Were being watched closely.

"Leave. Now." Someone said. I looked the women dead in the eyes. Mine flashed blue.

"We're not going anywhere." I stated. "We need blood, and you are going to give it to us." I told them with a grin on my face. The women shook her head no.

"Why should we? You're not human. You'll betray us at any second… especially her." The women's eyes slide to Ripley. "She's been here ever since these monsters arrived." I turned to Ripley.

"How long have you been here Ripley?" I asked. She looked at me a sighed.

"About a less then two weeks." She said bluntly. I move close to her. I raised the gun to her face.

"Two weeks?" I said angrily. "You sat by while these people were used to breed." Ripley moved the gun out of her face.

"Now why would I do that?" She said sarcastically. " I followed them and tracked them. I know where the nest is, but I can't kill the queen on my own." She said smiling as she turned to me. "But now we can."

"Lies" the women said. I moved to her and grabbed her neck.

"There's always a way to find out." I told the women. She looked terrified. She should be scared. I darted my head to her neck. I tasted her blood. It started to rejuvenate my strength. I let go. My wounds healed.

"Sorry, but you're the one telling lies." I claimed.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at the women. "What's your name?" I asked. She shook.

"Olivia…" she murmured. I stared at her.

"Well, Olivia, do you want to tell everyone what you have done?" The townsfolk look confused. "Because if you don't… I will." I threatened.

"Okay! I did it! I did it!" she cries out. "I set the police teams after a trail. I didn't know it would turn out like this. I just wanted revenge against the police for killing my husband." She broke down into tears.

Ripley walked forward. "I can't believe you did that…" she scolded. "You sent your own people on a suicide mission because you were angry?" Ripley grabbed the women by her shirt and pulled her close. "You will pay." She whispered and then let go of Olivia.

A child stood up. He was no older then seven. "What did she do?" He asked innocently. Ripley and I looked at each other.

"She doomed us all." Ripley said and I continued the explanation. "She sent your police force to investigate an 'mysterious object'…" Ripley and I exchanged glances. Even Michael stepped in.

"Looks like the alien that birthed was a queen… I am guessing." Ripley nodded telling him he was right.

I look at Ripley "How did you even get here? How did they get here?" I rudely asked. I didn't care how I talked to her. She's a possible enemy now.

"Time travel. Hundreds of years in the future the United Systems Military tried using these creatures for bio-weapons. They knew they wouldn't be able to create what the need in this time so they sent a small ship filled with eggs… to the future. I was a stowaway on board." I stopped her right there.

"The future? Time travel? Bullshit. If they are sent to the future how did you and them get here?" I dismissed her excuse. She laughs. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"The faulty computer sent them and me here. Selene you care too much about the details of why I am here. They are here and we have to stop them." Ripley was right. We both looked at Olivia. She was shaking in fear.

"You're coming with us." I started, but Ripley interrupted.

"I know where the nest is. We don't need her."

Olivia's eyes widened. "You're not going to kill me are you?" Ripley and I exchanged a glance and laughed slightly.

"No better…" Ripley paused. "You're the bait." She smiled.

I whisper to her "Bait for what?"

"You'll see…" she replied. Olivia sat there shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

"Michael has been gone a while." Ripley said. I couldn't help but worry about him. We all had fed on towns people who knew they were going to die either way. Ripley turned to every one." I still can't believe that none of you have a gun… Especially since there is a store right down the road." She was pissed off and worried.

I walked over to her. "Ripley… We have to get these people away to protect themselves.

**"I hope I haven't been to long" I (Michael) thought. "Just need to thread this one last section through." My attention became diverted. I hear a snarl from outside. It was coming towards me. Quickly I finished threading the segments together, and then I fit as much ammo and weapons into a bag. I strapped it on and darted for the door. **

**I was about maybe three yards from the door before the beast jumped from behind me. I did a 180º and impaled the bastard. The beast was impaled by it's own flesh. I threw the creature off of the weapon. It was a detached xenomorph tail. I threaded wire through it so I could use it like a sword or whip. **

**I heard a hiss behind me and let the wire loose and whipped the creature cutting it. The monster swung at my face scratching it. "My turn." I said as I pulled on the wire and stuck the tail through the alien. It continued to thrash at me. I even tried using it's own tail to skewer me. I swung the weapon to the side crashing it to the ground.**

**After placing the whip into the bag I ran for it. I saw one coming after me. I pulled out a shotgun from the bag and attempted to hit it. It took five shots till it fell dead. I hustled towards to bar. Ran it and barricaded the door. **

**"They want something and they are mad." I said while trying to take a breather. **

"Michael…" I said. I ran over to my mate. He said nothing but threw the bag of ammo at Ripley. I touched Michael's face and he kissed my forehead.

"Nice job Michael." Ripley said pulling out the whip. "Very resourceful." She said smiling and he smiled back. Then went to sit down. I helped disperse the guns. A women refused to take it. We didn't even bother to argue, there was no time.

Ripley gave a little boy a pistol. The mother objected "Why are you give my child a gun! He's no soldier and he is not going to fight." This was the same women who refused the gun. Ripley just looked at her. I stepped in.

"If you don't protect your child he has to." I said sternly. Ripley put a hand on my shoulder. She added;

"And we won't here to save your ass either." Everyone looked at Ripley.

"You're leaving us to die?" A man said angrily.

"Hey we have to take down the queen and he little drones. Fight your battle while we fight ours!" She yelled. It's sun down. "They probably are sending scouts to see who else they can cocoon." She said calmly. Michael walked over and took his whip.

I grabbed Michael's hand and held it. "We'll get through this." He whispered. Then something hit me. Where the hell was Eve. I looked around the room. She was no where to be found. Then I looked under the bar itself and here she was. I sat next to her.

"Eve, what's wrong?" I asked. She just looked down at the floor.

"Fighting humans it's okay. I know how they work…" she paused. I moved the hair from her face.

"But you don't know these… things." I said and she nodded. I held her had trying to comfort her. Then Ripley and Michael called for us. I helped Eve up.

"Time for us to leave for the nest. Olivia, come with us." Olivia shook with fear from Ripley's words. She and I both wondered what Ripley had planned for her. We took a motion tracker and left one for the townsfolk. But soon as we stepped outside. Beep.


	7. Chapter 7

"We don't have time for this." Ripley mumbled. Then her face turned to an evil smile. "Selene, Michael, Eve movie back. Hide. I'm right behind you. She paused to make the fear in Olivia to rise. "Olivia now you walk forward, you don't…. You'll die slower then what they will do to you." She lied.  
Olivia walked forward as Ripley moved back. I eventually understood what Ripley was doing once Olivia stopped walking. I saw them. They crawled and jumped from the buildings we checked. They were toying with us.  
Olivia watched the creatures move towards her. Two aliens stopped in front of her. They looked like they were communicating witch each other by moving their heads and squealing. They took her.  
Right after they disappeared Ripley darted in that direction. It took me a second but I did as well. Eve and Michael followed behind. We stopped at the corner and almost instantly Ripley took off again.  
This time were in the middle of the town and ambushed. I didn't even realize until I heard one scream while Michael whipped it around. Ripley going berserk with the M41A. Eve finishes it off a few with a shot gun. I wasn't being attacked, but that didn't stop me from attacking.  
I shot one down that hid behind Ripley. A pain went struck my chest. It barely missed my heart, but I . An alien drone had pushed it's tail through me. It picked me up into the air. I danged like a worm on a hook. The creature cried out. It removed it's tail and dropped me. Michael had decapitated it.  
"A little help over here!" Ripley yelled. She was being swarmed by them.  
"Ripley run!" I said. She ran towards us. The aliens followed her and she jumped out of the way. I shot a few grenades. Most of them died. The others stopped and backed away.  
"They're backing off. Why?" Eve asked.  
"They are learning. They now know who we fight enough to create a new plan of attack." Ripley replied. I was concerned more about how I was healing so fast. I didn't feed enough to heal this quick.  
After the aliens are out of sight we all took a deep breath. I head faint noises. Like the aliens were communicating with each other again. Eve was near an open door and it was being to be dark.  
"Eve get away from there!" I yelled, but it was too late. Hands appeared and grabbed her. I ran as fast as I could. I reached out for her hand and our finger tips touched. Then she was dragged away.  
"No!" I screamed. I tried to chase after the beast, but Ripley and Michael held me back.  
Ripley took me by my shirt and made me look at her. "Look! The only way we are gonna get her back is by getting to the nest and finding her before they impregnate her. Okay?" She yelled and then let go. Michael pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed my head.  
"Well get her back. I promise." He said soothingly. I started to cry. I lost control of my emotions. I let go. Turning to Ripley with tears in my eyes I said;  
"Let's get this bitch." I said through my teeth. I was angry. I was planning to get my child back. I will get my child back. Ripley turned and run towards where the aliens had retreated. Michael and I followed.  
We ran all the way to the edge of town.  
"I can hear them… I can hear them in the nest. It's close." Ripley said. I readied my gun.  
"Which way? You said you knew where the nest was." I asked. Ripley looked at me as if she was guilty.  
"I lied…" She said as she looked away.  
"What?" I replied.  
"You heard me. I lied about knowing where the nest was." She retorted. Michael growled and walked forward. I raised my arm to stop him. It worked.  
"Why did you do that?" I raised my gun up to her face.  
"I have my reasons." She said.  
"Reasons my ass." Michael said. Ripley smiled a bit.  
"I want these things dead just as much as you do. I knew something would happen to any one of us that gave us a drive to desperately find the nest. And here we are." she explained her 'reasons' to us. I shoved the pulse rifle into her face.  
"The nest is that way." She pointed north. Michael exchanged a glance with me. Then we both darted north leaving Ripley behind to fend for herself.


	8. Chapter 8

We had stopped for a moment to rest. "It's been a few hours… but they feel like days." Michael wheezed out.

"We have to be close. I don't think Ripley is that evil to send us on an endless hunt while our daughter is killed. She doesn't seem like that kind of person."

"You're right. She's not." A voice said. I spun around. There was five people standing before me. They were't vampires.

"Lycans." I spat out. They nodded yes.

"We are stray lycans. We fend for ourselves. These creatures wiped most of our pack… and we want revenge." He chuckled as he finished.

"How do you know Ripley?" Michael inquired.

"That hero saved our asses when they first reveled themselves. She was tracking them to their nest. They must have attacked her town first. I am Drake." He didn't bother introducing the others.

"Hero? You got that wrong. She's been toying with our minds." I said. I stopped "Wait. You said she had been tracking them." He said yes. Drake and the other lycans moved past us and continue walking.

"We'll show you the entrance." Drake said.

We walked for another hour or so before we stood at a cave that made me speechless. It was very structured and futuristic. Through the opening we walked and instantly we backed out by hissing aliens. My gun was almost out of ammo and Michael's shot gun was low on shells. I didn't know how well his whip would work in close spaces.

Then lycans made a few odd noises and they transformed. I looked at them. They didn't care if they died. They just wanted these things dead. Boom. One down by Michael. A screech from an alien and a lycan as they both died. Again none came near me. I fired at one at random, killed it. Another one attacked me and was killed as well.

They aliens wouldn't stop attacking. Eventually the lycans were all dead. Michael and I weren't surrounded but close to being annihilated. Then my favorite person came to the rescue. Ripley.

She came from the trail. Without a word she charged at the aliens then stopped and blasted them with a flame thrower. They screamed and squealed. As the backed into the nest the threw a few grenades in with the burning beasts. She turned around and ducked.

A boom then fired roared towards us, but quickly ceased. That had to tick them off. Out came an alien that was burning. Ripley swung around to fire but instead I did. The beast dropped dead. She turned around again.

"Miss me?" She laughed.

"You are one sick person Ripley." Michael said.

"I was just seeing your determination to save your daughter. A+" She said. "Now let's get in there and get Eve back." She ordered. Michael and I had no objection. The moment we stepped in it was quiet. The walls looked like they were alive. It was so dark I couldn't tell what was what.

"Over here!" A familiar voice said. It was Eve. I ran for my life before I found her. She was covered some sort of gel like substance.

We both stood still. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it, the queen. She didn't move. She just sat there.

'We are leaving now!" Ripley yelled as she entered the 'throne' room. Eve and I ran with Ripley and Michael out of the nest.

The next day:

We sat in the guns shop. Everything was as normal as it gets now. No alien attacks at all. Ripley, Michael, and I were talking while reloading weapons. I left the group and sat with Eve. She looked sad.

"My chest hurts." She said putting her hand up to her chest. Ripley ran over and pushed me aside.

"Eve what did they do to you in there?" Ripley asked while shaking her.

"Ripley get off her!" I yelled. Ripley let go.

"Eve go outside." She ordered. Eve got up and began to walk outside. I caught her though.

"Ripley what the hell? That's a suicide mission." I said.

"It won't make difference. She's gonna die." She said bluntly. "I know them. Their scent. There is one inside her. She has to leave before we all die because of her and that thing inside her." My hand let go of Eve. I watched my child run out the door and die. Her body acted the same as Bill's. The creature burst from her ribcage and ran off.

Ripley darted off and followed the creature shooting at it. I dropped to my knees seeing the body of my dead daughter and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

We walked to Eve's body. The sun was brightly shinning down on us. Something roared. It was too much to hand. So I just ran. Ripley and the others must have thought I had the correct idea. Right when we are about to enter the an abandoned home we hear large and heavy steps. As I turn around a loud hiss escapes something's mouth. From around the corner, straight from the direction Eve's chestburster scattered off to, came a monster.

"What the hell is that!" Michael exclaimed loud enough for the wretched creature to hear. The created a sound that bellowed through the town. It ended the noise with a small grumble. It stared us down as it crept towards us.

This monster was a queen, but it was no xenomorph. It's muscle mass had to have been twice the size of the other queen. It had a tail that split into two and long sharp claw like fingers. What caught my was the eyes… It had eyes, Eve's eyes. The crest was the same. It walked towards.

"Shit! Run! Everybody run!" Ripley yelled. I was frozen in place.

"Eve…" I whispered before Michael caught my arm and pulled me away. We hid in a basement of the closet home. I looked back at the monstrosity it showed emotions. It was sad. Unfortunately it had windows looking above ground. The Hybrid alien broke the glass and tried to grab and impale us.

Then something caught her attention. She stopped bombarding up with attacks. She stomped away. Ripley and I followed her but stayed in the house. Michael hid in the living room because he was horrible at shooting.

My eyes widened as I saw it. Growls and hissing was all they were doing at the moment. She strikes at the Hybrid and rammed her head into it. The Xenomorph queen is attacking the Hybrid abomination.

The Hybrid retaliated by alternating stabs with it's blade like tails. It never landed though. Ripley watched and tuned her head slowly and then straight again.

"She's angry because she doesn't like the Hybrid. She thinks it needs to be destroyed. It's not a xenomorph, and there can only be one queen…" Ripley explained. She looked dazed when her glance meets the xeno queen.

A massive roar escaped from the Hybrid. That didn't scare away the xenomorph. She swung and punctured the skin of the abomination. The thing retaliated. It bit the arm of the xeno queen with her vampire like fangs making her cry out in pain. She slammed her head into her foe's. Now if was just pushing back and forth.

"She's not just angry… She'e protecting us…"

The alien queen struck the Hybrid on the dome with her second jaw. Turning it's head the Hybrid bit down one of the queen smaller arm and ripped it clean off. The screams in pain.

"I think miss xeno needs some help." I joked as I raised my sniper rifle.

"Selene. Aim for the eyes. That'll weaken it." Ripley suggested. Michael came out of hiding.

"You're really going to give off our location?" Michael angrily asked.

I look through the scope and hesitated. "This thing has her eyes." I thought. Refocusing pull down on the trigger. A shot rang and it barely missed an eye. Then the Hybrid screeched turned to us.

"Yes and it worked." I answered. The she made a noise that was mixed with a hiss and a growl before stomping towards us. Rapidly too.

It was distracted. The Xeno queen came from behind and impaled the monstrosity. That's when Michael fired with the shot gun. Ripley joined in by using the grenade launcher.

The Hybrid shot acid everywhere as the bullets pieced its skin. It's cries of pain finally stopped as it fell to the ground. Xeno queen had acid on her but she wasn't affected. She turns around.

"Ripley. Selene. I have an idea." Michael said.

"Well lets hear it." Ripley said while watching the queen move towards Eve's body.

"Use the Hybrid's crest as a shield to fire behind." He suggested.

Ripley and I quickly exchanged glances and agreed with Michael. I dropped the sniper rifle and grabbed a M-41A.

Then we ran to the Hybrid and hid behind it's head. We pushed towards the queen. Ripley stopped us from going closer. The queen was staring at Eve and bent down towards her. She was toying with us.

Tears filled my eyes and I jumped over the shield.

"Get away from her you bitch!" I yelled. I got the queen's attention. Just what I wanted. I fired at her and she charged. I kept firing until I hit zero on the bullet counter. Michael through me a shot gun. I fired at it until there was one shell left. It fell to the ground. I walk up to it. Aim right at her head. "Eat this." I fired acid was shot at me, but my adrenaline rush stopped me from feeling much of it.

The queen was destroyed. I fell to the ground next to my dead daughter. My sobs were loud. Michael came and tried to comfort me.

"It's gonna be okay." He sound like he's surprising his tears.

"How the fuck is it gonna be okay Michael? How?" I started to sob. "Why did she have die damn it?" I cried loudly. Ripley walked towards us. I stood up and pushed her away. "This is your fault she's dead! You brought these bastards with you!" I clenched my fist ready to punch her. She walked up to Michael and me and smelled us.

She looked at us and grinned slightly. "Selene… You're pregnant." She said. I busted out crying.

"I lost one for another." I yelped.

"Shut up…" Ripley said. I continued to cry. I can't couldn't control my anger. I clinched my fist ready strike Ripley in the face.

"Do you even have emotions, bitch?" I rudely asked through my clenched teeth."

"Shut up!" Ripley yelled. "We killed the queen. Not the drones. They'll keep coming till a new queen is born."

"Didn't we take out the nest?" Michael asked.

"Yes." stated eyeing Ripley.

"I've always learned… There is always one left. These things are like roaches you kill them and kill them but they always come back. No one is safe." Ripley cautioned.

"You mean more of these things?" Michael whined. Ripley nodded and smiled.

"We have our work cut out for us." She said glancing at me. "Selene, what do you think?"

"Leave Selene out of this." Michael stepped in front of me. "We aren't doing anything. You can deal with these bastards, but we are going else where." He wrapped his arm around me and tried to walk away. I stayed in place. I looked Ripley in the eyes.

"How many people have you lost to these aliens?" I asked.

"Dozens… I use to fight against them for the sake of myself and others… Then only for myself… " She said with a sad sigh.

"And now.. We will fight them for everyone. I lost my child… I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt by these monsters." I said. Michael looked at me like I did the wrong thing. I raised my hand and Ripley grabbed it.

"Agreed." We both look at Michael. It took him a few minutes to think. He smiled and nodded. "Let's kick some ass." Ripley said with a grin that soon turned to a slight frown. She knew something was around.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ripley, what's wrong?" Michael asked. Ripley looked around. "Ripley what is wrong!" He yelled. She quickly moved to him and put her hand on his mouth."  
"Shhhh… Quiet… They'll hear you." She whispered. I looked back at Eve. I couldn't control myself, and I just cried silently. I sharp pain hit my cheek. I looked up. She slapped me. Ripley bitch slapped me.  
"Bitch!" I screamed as I swung at her. She caught my fist.  
"What did I say about being quiet?" She mocked. That just pissed me off more.  
"Well why the hell should we be quiet for? Don't we want to xenomorphs to come to us?" I asked sarcastically. Then one came out of hiding and growled at Ripley. It walked forwards ignoring Michael and me. It pounced. Ripley waited till eye level and shot it's brains out.  
That thing looked like similar the Hybrid queen. She must have a nest in a more populated area that's nearby.  
"Ripley that thing attacked you but not us. Why?" I asked. Ripley paused to think.  
"Maybe they recognized me with the xenomorph queen. They didn't attack you because Michael is a hybrid and you are carrying a hybrid in your womb." Ripley said. Michael and I looked at each other. Then more creatures come out of hiding and attacked Ripley.  
While Ripley is off defending herself, Michael and I talked. "Michael, should we help her?" I asked him. Looked at me.  
"Why should we help someone who got our daughter killed? Why should we?" He said angrily to me. "Why?" He whispered.  
"I think we should. Yes our daughter is dead, but Ripley has saved our asses and helped Eve live as long as she could. She knows these creatures." Michael interrupted me and his eyes narrowed;  
"Too well I think." He added. Something touched my shoulder. I jerked away and turned around. It was Ripley.  
"We need to leave soon… I have an… idea how to beat these creatures… but you won't like it…" She wheezed out. Michael and I looked at each other. He was annoyed and tired of Ripley.  
"What's the idea Ripley." He asked as he rolled his eyes.  
"We need to get to the nest.. or I do… I can communicate and understand the xenos… maybe I can convince them to help. You can stay here and keep the town safe…" She explained. Michael looked please with the idea.  
"You can go and try to convince your xenomorphs to help. Selene and I will stay here." I looked at Michael and then to Ripley.  
"Good luck…" I said then she ran off towards the nest. I looked at Michael and he kissed my forehead. "I hope this works…" I whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

- (From Ripley's point of view)

I slowed my pace as I ran towards my destination. I stood outside the entrance of the nest knowing they were watching me. I swallowed my "fear" and took a step.

As I walked deeper into the nest could I hear them move around on the walls. They scurried around looking for the best angle to kill me from. I raised my pulse rifle.

"I'm not here to kill you." I shouted so all of them could hear. 'Could they understand me though… or could I understand them?' I thought. I stopped walking and scouted the area. If only I could see anything. Lifting up my rifle again I turned on the flashlight. Then one jumped out at me. In a snap it was shot dead.

Then a few of the xenomorphs appeared from the sides and behind me. They circled me. One of the hissed then made a high pitched noise. It was strange. I could understand them.

_What are you doing here?_

"I… We need your help. Those hybrid monsters are…." I panicked a bit. I didn't know what to say. "Those monsters are going to end up destroying your territory and you." I said.

The xenomorph titled his head. He knew what I was saying. While walking towards me he grunted and made a noise only xenos could make.

_Why should we help you? You have a gun pointed in out faces. Why shouldn't we kill you? _

I lowered my gun. "Because you need my help to survive. Those hybrids can wipe all of you out… easily." He looked at the others and squealed. _How do we know you wont turn on us? _

_After all you did help kill our queen even after she saved your ass. _

"You don't, but are you willing to take that risk?" After a long pause he finally replied.

_You have a point… Ripley… We know you are like us, but you can't fool us. You will turn on us. We will help you and then kill you when it's over. _

"Fine by me. We will deal with each other when this is over with… and how did you know my name?" I said. He nodded to the others.

_We know your name because it as become part of our genetic memories. You have always made us extinct from our home on LV426. Well our "batch" is from there. _

We found an area where there were no eggs so I was in no danger and began to plot out of fighting strategy. "Now I'm not sure exactly where the hybrid nest is." I nervously stated. The alien swiped his hand at me and grunted.

_You come to us for help and you don't even know where the enemy is. Very bad strategy. _

I looked at him. 'He was right. It was a very bad strategy and I had no way of communicating with Selene from here.' I thought and then mumbled "Shit." The xenomorph poked me.

_We can wait till dark where we are not easily seen and strike then. If my guesses are right the moment the sense us they will act._

"I get you. I can go in first and when I fire on one you move in with the others and take them off guard. Selene, Michael, and I will distract them enough for them not to notice you." One xeno didn't seem to happy with the idea in general and launched himself at me from the wall. I shot at him and ended his life. The creature I have been talking to grunted angrily at me.

_Now why should we trust you now. You're killing on site._

"If I didn't kill him I would have been killed. Now are we good on the plan?" The xeno settled himself and nodded. I carefully treaded out of the room hoping not to knock into an egg.

Eventually when I reach the nest it's nearing dark. "It'll be dark soon. We should head now so when we approach it wont be too late." I suggested. "What's your name drone?" I asked the xeno.

He snarled _Aries._

"Well, then Aries. Let's go." We headed off towards Willow's Peak.

It was dark when we were not too far from town. Gunshots rang.

"Looks like they found Selene." I whispered. "I will shoot a grenade as your signal. Got it?" Aries hissed _yes_. I ran towards the town and was abled to hear them slowly creep behind me.

Soon enough I was hiding behind a tree looking down at the mess. Selene and Michael were cornered. "I always have to be the hero…" I grumbled. I took aim and shot down the two hybrids who were attacking them. Selene knew I was back but couldn't find me.

Another hybrid jumped at them. Them nor I could shoot it down quick enough, but something did. I walked down to Selene and Michael.

"Whoever shot that you were lucky." I said.

"I shot it." Someone said. Selene turned around and it was Eve with a pistol strapped to her leg and a shotgun in her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Switching Back to Selene's point of view)**

There stood Eve. Her shirt was bloody and gruesome. The hole where the buster came through showed her wound to be completely healed.

"Eve… How the hell are you alive?" I asked. She didn't answer but instead raised the shotgun. We quickly stepped out of her way. She shot the incoming hybrid. Then she changed directions and cocked the gun. She aimed and shot.

"I healed." Eve said briefly.

"Eve, you've become very skilled in your… time away." Ripley said.

"Yes, very…" Michael agreed. "So Ripley, where is your 'back up'?" he asked.

"He'll be here." Ripley replied.

"He?" Michael asked. Ripley acted like she didn't hear him.

I took it upon myself to shoot the attacking hybrids while they chatted. Eve joined in. Then Ripley attempted to shoot a flare like object into the air. Everyone and everything stopped to stare at the light. We waited as if something was to happen. Nothing happened.

The fighting started once more and we were getting our asses kicked.

"Ripley where's that back up?" I yelled over my shoulder. I returned my attention shooting down these beasts. Then I was caught off guard. One of the hybrid xenos charged and swiped at me. A xeno came to my rescue.

"There!" Ripley yelled across the square.

I backed away while those two aliens fought each other. More original xenomorphs have arrived and are attacking from the shadows. One xeno though came up to me, but didn't attack.

Ripley quickly introduced us. "Selene, that's Aries. He's the so called leader of the xenomorphs at the moment." If Aries had eyes ours would have met, but the feeling was the same. We were ready.

"Let's go." I said. I turned to my left right on que to save my ass. I shot a hybrid down and more followed. One by one Aries (and his 'army'), Ripley, Eve, Michael and I killed the hybrid monstrosities. That didn't seem to stop them though.

Acid was sizzling all over the ground. Dead bodies of the hybrids and xenos laid everywhere. That did not stop the numbers. No matter what we did though they seemed to be coming back in double the numbers.

Over gunfire and squeals of pain I hear. "Selene…. We are screwed." Michael yelled.

"Yes" Ripley agreed. I stopped what I was doing and I ran into a shop on the street scourging for some sort of communication devices. I found them, but only five which was more then enough.

"Ripley! Michael! Eve! Come here." I yelled. They all gathered as I gave them the earpiece communicators.

"Now we have the ability to make an actual plan." Michael said sarcastically.

"Very funny Michael." I laughed over the com. We took our places among the town square.

"Everyone I have a—" I started before being interrupted by the extremely loud screams of both xenomorphs and hybrid xenos.

"Lycans…" Eve whispered. Lycans had joined the battle but didn't seem to know who to choose for a side.

"Alpha lycan! Come here!" Ripley yelled. She told him what was going on and gave him a communicator. "Attack the ones with the eyes. Not the blue ones." She told. It seemed as if we had a full out war on our hands. Well, we did.

Aries came up to me. He screeched and motioned for me to follow him. Ripley could hear him over the com.

"He thinks he found the location of the nest. He needs back up to scout it since everyone is on high alert there." She explained. I followed Aries to the location. It wasn't that far from the main city… It was the main city. The city was crawling with the hybrids.

"Ripley… He was right. We found it." I said over com.


End file.
